Safe and Sound
by JustYourAverageKilljoy
Summary: This is a HetaOni fic. *Sad*


This is a HetaOni fanfic! I dont own anything. This isnt exactly like the game, just an idea I had in my head after I finished playing it.

They were looking for Russia, where did he go? He shouldnt be wondering the mansion alone it isnt safe. Italy stayed the back of the group, walking alongside Canada. Who looked every bit as terrified as Italy was. Canada looked over

"Where do you think he went, Italy?" He asked in his usually soft tone of voice.

"I dont know." Italy answered sincerely and genuinely hoping he was alright, though they werent the best of friends, Italy would never wish harm on someone. Or even death. The group, consisting of Germany, America, Japan, China, Prussia, France, England, Canada, and Italy, took a turn in a small room. The Library. The last time they were in here...No Italy didnt want to think about that. They looked around, none of them paying any attention, the group breaking and entering separate rooms ajoining the library. Calling for Russia. No one heard it when it entered the room, silent like a ghost. Prussias back was turned so when the grey alien after him he didnt see, or hear, but Italy did and he ran faster than he ever had before.

"Prussia look out!" Italy shrieked shoving Prussia hard, out of the way. The aliens hand instead of its origninal target struck Italy, throwing him into a nearby bookshelf, which fell and landed on top of his frail body.

"ITALYYY!" Germany shouted, he couldnt do anything right now, except hope Italy survived that, please let him survive. Everyone turned to the monster who was just standing there watching them. Canada and France were the only two who didnt fight, they were too fixated on helping Italy.

Though the two themselves could not lift the bookshelf off of Italy. They needed help. Prussia cut from the battle and ran over. Afterall if it wasnt for Italy, he'd be the one under this bookshelf. Together France and Prussia lifted the bookshelf; Canada pulled Italy out. His wounds were much more complicated than they seemed at first.

"Italy are you alright?" France asked, he wasnt bleeding anywhere, but he was trying very hard not to cry out. The alien was defeated and everyone gathered around, Germany and Japan pushed their way through the crowd, crouching down next to Italy.

"Italy?" Germany questioned

"Ger...ma..ny..." Italy said softly, "I'm...okay..." he was lying, he knew he wasnt, but they didnt need to worry about him. They still needed to find Russia, who knew what terrible fate had befallen their friend, worrying about some bruises wasnt going to do help Russia.

"We need to get him back to the safe room" Germany said

"Yes, France, Canada. You two come with me" Japan said, "The rest of you, find Russia"

"No way! I'm coming with you"

"Germany, if you want me to save Italys life you need to go with them. I cant have you yelling in my ear the whole time. Please."

"No. You cant carry Italy and fight those things at the same time"

"Fine, Prussia, come with me too. Germany please"

"Ger...many...Japan...i-is...right..." Italy said through clenched teeth, "You're...strong...the others...need...you...you have t-to...stay with them...you have to...fight...with...them..."

"Italy..."

"I'll be...fine...I promise. I'd pinky swear...if it didnt...hurt so much to...move..." he said then everything went black. He passed out from the pain.

"We have to go now." Japan said standing. Prussia nodded and lifted Italy, who was surprisingly lighter than he thought. The amount of pasta he ate, it was a miracle he wasnt morbidly obese.

Japan, France, Canada, and Prussia carrying a passed out Italian, ran down the hallways of the cursed mansion towards the safe room. So far so good, thought Japan surprised they hadnt been attacked yet. When were closer to the safe room an alien popped into the hallway. Japan cursed under his breath, he thought he wouldnt have to fight one again. They were so close. He pulled out his Katana and lunged, instructing the others to stay back. He slashed the sword across the aliens belly and dogded when it to hit him, and then France joined in. Literally drop kicking the stupid thing in the face.

Japan slashed it again and it disappeared.

"Thanks for the help" Japan said

"I couldnt just stand by and watch you get your butt kicked"

"It looked to me like he had it under control." Prussia said grinning. They started to run again and got to the safe room without having to endure another attack. Prussia layed Italy gently on one of the beds and waited for further instruction. Japan sighed

"Canada, why dont you go sit in one of those chairs over there" He said

"But I want to help" he said softly

"Oh. Alright."

"What first?" Prussia asked

"Well...he doesnt appear to be bleeding anywhere. So he doesnt have any open wounds...that doesnt mean he's fine, however, we'll need to take a closer look. Help me remove his shirt." Canada helped Prussia remove Italys shirt only to find large purple bruises covering his torso. Japan poked one gently, his finger pressing lightly on Italys skin but instead of his skin popping back up after Japan removed his finger, it left a small indentation on his skin. A dent. Like he still had his finger pressing his skin.

"Oh no." Japan said softly

"What?" France asked, "Whats wrong with him!?"

"Japan!" Canada said after a few seconds of silence.

"This isnt good"

"What isnt good!? Talk!" Prussia said

"It appears...Italy is bleeding...on the inside. There's no way of telling for sure without opening him up, but we dont have the equipment for that. He wouldnt survive that amount of pain without an anestetic."

"Well...what..do we do then?" Canada asked

"I guess we'll have to wait and see...hopefully its not what I think and he wakes up."

So, they all watched and waited, Japan occasionally checking his pulse, which was getting weaker and weaker before it finally stopped completely. Tears tugged at Japans eyes as shook his head.

"He...He's gone..." he said softly as tears streamed slowly down his face. The room was silent, as though the four of them didnt know how to react. Canada was the first to begin sobbing, then France, Prussia however, remained quiet. It should've been him, he was the one who shouldve been lying on this bed not Italy. He couldnt look at Italy any longer, he grabbed the pink blanket on the foot of the bed and covered Italy with it.

The door burst open and Germany was the first to enter, "Is he alright!?" He shouted not noticing Italys body had been covered by a blanket.

"Germany...there was nothing...we could've done..." Japan said softly, "I'm sorry...he didnt make it." Everyone fell silent, everyone. Germany fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He punched the floor hard and cracked it ever so slightly.

"No...Italy...I-I..." He started to shake, he broke his promise, "I was supposed to protect you! I'm so sorry Itallyyyyy!"

Italy groaned and sat up, what was so bright? Is that the sun? It seemed so long since he last saw it. Was he outside? How'd he get out of the mansion? Where even was he? Italy blinked and stood up on shaking legs. He was in a meadow. Pretty, he thought looking around. He wondered if any of his friends were outside too.

"Italy..." Someone said from behind him. He smiled

"We're finally out of the mansion! Isnt this great, G-" He stopped talking because it wasnt who he thought it was. Wasnt who he expected it to be.

"Holy...Ro-Rome?" He questioned, it couldnt be, could it? HRE smiled

"I'm so glad you recognize me now that I'm all grown up" he said, "Hello Italy its been a long time."

"It...it has...how are you? Whats going on?" He asked

"Italy...this is your afterlife."

"Oh...is there pasta here?" Holy Rome laughed

"Still the same as I left you I see. Come on, there isnt much time." In a flash they were back in the mansion, in the safe room. Everyone was just kind of sitting around, they looked sad. Why?

"Hey guys! Look who I brought with me! Its Holy Roman Empire!" He said happily.

"They cant hear you, Italy"

"Why not?" Oh yeah, because he wasnt actually in the room with them. Oh...No he needed to get back to them!

"Holy Rome, how do I go back? They need my help, we still have to find a way out of the mansion! I cant leave them like this!"

"You want to go back?"

"Yes! I-I mean I'd love to stay here with you, but they need me"

"I understand Italy." He said placing a hand on top of Italys head and sighing, "If you wish to go back then, I cant stop you"

"I have a question! Are you-" He didnt get the words out, next thing he knew he woke up on a bed under a blanket. He blinked and then pushed the blanket off his head.

"ITALY!" Germany shouted, "But how?" he looked confused all of them did. Italy sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Holy...Rome..." he said softly.

"OH ITALY I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!" France shrieked hugging him tightly, blubbering like a baffoon. Soon everyone was hugging him.

A/N: Sooo...I hope you liked it...thanks for reading! :)


End file.
